


All the love I know

by Somnambulizm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The First Avenger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memories, Past Torture, Polski | Polish, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnambulizm/pseuds/Somnambulizm
Summary: Bucky myślał, że umrze na stole Zoli. Ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewał się zobaczyć był jego ukochany Steve. Tylko, czy na pewno jego?





	1. Memories

Od tamtego momentu miał w sobie głęboko zakorzenione cierpienie. Jak większość swoich współtowarzyszy, przypuszczał. Nie była to dokładnie chwila, ułamek sekundy, który miałby zdecydować o tym, czy jego dusza rozprysła się na kawałki. Był po kolei łamany, a każda wyrwana z niego cząstka rzucana coraz dalej, gdzie sam nie dosięgnie. Może ktoś kiedyś przejdzie się wzdłuż tej drogi i pozbiera niekompletne informacje, tworząc przeciwstawny chaos do tego, którym był teraz. Nie można było tego porównać do żadnego cielesnego doświadczenia, a jeżeli nawet, nie życzyłby tego najgorszemu z ludzi. Ta wojna, połykała Bucky'iego całego.   
Do czego w tych okolicznościach  najłatwiej to przystawić? Do wybuchającej bomby. Najpierw scalona. Przeciwstawiając się pędowi powietrza, stawała się coraz bardziej surowa, dotąd łagodne zakończenia powodują strach, dopóki nie spadnie. Strach ulega katatonii dźwięków rozbryzgu. Odłamki rozprzestrzeniają się szybciej, niż żołnierz zdąży mrugnąć - szarpią skórę, siła bomby rozerwała go wcześniej. Broń pozostaje teraz w kawałkach, po sekundowej chwili uniesienia ucicha, zostaje głucha nicość, jej żywot został dokonany, a jej atomy katastroficznie od siebie oderwane. Poniekąd to samo działo się z każdym szeregowcem, chorążym, sierżantem i kapitanem, który z poczucia obowiązku,  nie głupiej odwagi znalazł się na tym polu. Istniały tylko dwie różnice: o ile bomba była wszechobecna, tak ten mały armagedon jest nieinwazyjny, dzieje się jedynie w środku jednej osoby, jednego, małego świata. Druga, o wiele bardziej bolesna - rozbryzg trwał tutaj dni, miesiące, lata. Nie było w nim nic spektakularnego, choć ból również chciał zmusić do poddania się Kosiarzowi. Wojna zbierała swoje żniwo nie dlatego, że ludzi ogarnęła chęć wyżynania, a dlatego, że wyniszczała ich powoli, zabierając ostatki nadziei. A człowiek bez nadziei umiera, umiera powoli, gubiąc elementy swojej duszy.   
  James Buchanan Barnes czuł, że stracił je już wszystkie. Został jedynie niewielki okruch, ale bez świata zewnętrznego i on powoli umierał. Być może z tego powodu brunet powoli rozmyślał o śmierci, leżąc na zimnym, metalowym stole, w który wbijały się jego kości.   
 Bucky nie znosił zimna. Zdawałoby się, że powierzchnia ocuci w zetknięciu z rozgrzaną skórą po torturach, ze spoconym, brudnym ciałem, ale tak nie było. Zaczynała go przez to przepełniać dodatkowa rezygnacja, gniew wymieszany ze smutkiem, kiedy tylko myślał o chłodzie za swoimi plecami. Zamknął oczy.  
 ***

Świat jeszcze spał - wolał spać, bo w snach ludzie byli bogaci, a ich marzenia się spełniały. W ich snach było ciepło, świat był bezpiecznym, otwartym miejscem i nikt jeszcze nie myślał o tym, co nadciąga. Młodzi o tym nie myśleli, nie mięli pojęcia; łudzili się latami swobody, które miały trwać już zawsze, bo przecież najgorsze było za nimi. "Błogi" okres dwudziestolecia międzywojennego, gdzie kark populacji uginał się pod trwogą nadciągającej wojny. Jednak nie oni, oni mięli inne lęki.  
  Ciało Jamesa było wystarczająco gorące, aby przeciwstawić się zakradającemu się pod kołdrę mrozowi. A mimo to wciąż miał zmarszczone w nerwach czoło, że obudzi się przy przeraźliwie wychłodzonym ciele. Za każdym razem tak było w jego koszmarach: on spał, podczas gdy leżący przy nim mężczyzna kaszlał słabowicie, aż w końcu zima go pokonywała. To były najgorsze sny, jednak nie jedyne. Budził się z bolącym sercem, które kuło i biło jak szalone: jakby chciało się wyrwać z jego piersi i wskoczyć do ciała blondyna. Niejednokrotnie sięgał do niego przez dzielący ich dystans w poszukiwaniu za tętnem.   
\- Steve? - wycharczał, głos wciąż ochrypły od snu.   
 Zero odzewu. W panice otworzył powieki, oczekując ujrzeć błękitne ciało pod sobą. Nie, nie pod sobą - Steve unikał wchodzenia w jego przestrzeń, choć James często nieświadomie przyciągał go do swojej klatki piersiowej i zamykał w ciasnym uścisku. Wypuścił powietrze ze świstem.  
 Nie było go. Strach wkradał się w coraz dalsze zakamarki umysłu i chyba jedynie cudem nie uległ myśli, by wyskoczyć spod sterty koców i za nim krzyczeć. Czy to czuł Steven, ilekroć Bucka nie było późną nocą w domu? Kiedy nie wracał godzinami, aż w końcu pojawiał się ledwo stojąc na nogach, cały pokryty kobiecą szminką. Czasami chciał wierzyć, że tak. Jednak wiara w tych czasach coraz bardziej zawodziła.  
 Zamilkł. Cisza domu spłynęła na niego jak nieme błogosławieństwo, ale z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz bardziej złowroga. To pierwsza zima, od kiedy w domu nie było Sarah Rogers - pierwsze święta, w które Bucky pracował na ich dwójkę, by Steven miał na leki, by mięli co jeść i czym się okryć. Zamknął powieki w nadziei na rozluźnienie spiętych mięśni, jednak było tylko gorzej.  
 Coraz głośniejsze i częstsze kaszlnięcia zaczęły płynąć z kuchni. Otumaniony snem mózg wpierw nie zarejestrował grozy sytuacji. Tylko przez ułamek sekundy, bo kiedy kolejne odgłosy duszenia rozległy się po mieszkaniu...  
 Wyrwał się spod okrycia, konwulsyjnie rzucił na łeb, na szyję. Pięć dużych kroków wystarczyło, by znalazł się w ich małej kuchni.  
\- Steve, Steve, Steve - mamrotał to jak mantrę, licząc, że każde słowo pchnie w blondyna więcej siły. Jak dla niego już był najsilniejszym mężczyzną na świecie. - Ste-  
 Steve Rogers klęczał pobladły na ziemi, chyląc się nad swoimi dłońmi, w które kaszlał. Ujrzał na nich krew, a Stevie trzymał ją w tych małych dłoniach, jakby chciał ją zaraz wlać z powrotem w swoje osłabione ciało. Wiedział, jak każdy mililitr jest cenny, aby utrzymać w sobie ciepło. Poza tym już teraz był przeraźliwie biały i przez jedną setną James widział jego ducha, tysiąc razy większego, który unosił się nad ziemią. Umysł płatał mu figle przez panikę, nie mógł na nią pozwolić, nie pokazywał jej, choć myśli plątały się nielogicznie.  
 Uklęknął przy nim od razu w chwili, kiedy wparował do kuchni. W tych krótkich sekundach nie mógł ogarnąć go strach. Był z nim od kiedy pamiętał i przerażało go to do szpiku kości, że pewnego dnia nie będzie mógł spojrzeć w błękitne oczy przyjaciela, a ten nie szturchnie go zaczepnie w bok. Owinął swoje silne ramiona wokół jego ciała. Odniósł wrażenie, jakby Rogers powoli zamieniał się w proch, coraz łatwiej było obracać jego kości w uścisku. Musiał kupować im więcej jedzenia, jemu, musiał więcej pracować, musiał...  
\- Steve, oddychaj. Naśladuj mnie - wyszeptał przy jego uchu. Przyciskał blondyna do siebie, kryjąc jego małą osobę w cieple. Wziął głęboki oddech, tak głośny, aby ten mógł go usłyszeć. Każdy kolejny był taki sam. Z jednej strony starał się uspokoić również swoje rozszalałe serce, ale nie to było priorytetem. Nadstawiał uszu w nadziei, że ich oddechy zrównają się. Aż wreszcie Stevie oddychał tak cicho, że nie wiedział, czy osiągnął swój cel, czy jego płuca powoli poddawały się. Każda kolejna myśl, przewijająca się przez jego głowę, mówiła teraz tylko "Jeżeli zabraknie mu powietrza, to znów go nim wypełnię".   
 Bucky nie znosił zimna dużo bardziej od niego. 

***

Nie pamiętał, ile czasu tutaj spędził, pływając w oceanie własnych myśli. Sekundy stawały się już latami - Buck był pewien, że poranione miejsca zmieniły się w kule strupów. Czuł się dokładnie jak Rogers po tysięcznej bójce. Ba! Był pewien, że ten maluch był już tak w tym wyćwiczony, że lubił ból rozchodzący się po całym ciele. Z resztą - głupki podobno nie czują bólu. Miał ochotę się beznadziejnie śmiać, gdyby nie to, że wtedy wyśmiałby z siebie ostatnie siły. Zacharczał jedynie cicho, jakby zaczynał dławić się własną krwią. Zastanawiał się, czy reszta chłopaków także walczy o kolejny oddech. Co z Dum-Dumem, Gabem? Ostatnim co pamiętał, był chylący się nad nim mężczyzna z niemieckim akcentem i cierpienie, rozrywające tkanki. Chyba nadal był w jednym kawałku. Zmusił się do otworzenia powiek i przeskanowania własnego ciała, jednak kiedy tylko lekko uniósł głowę, poczuł krew na języku. Wszystko w jednej chwili skumulowało się w jego głowie, rozsadzało ją od środka. Słyszał dudniące w niej odgłosy kroków, jedynie złudzenie.   
 Wszystko, co stało się od jego wyjazdu na front było jak złudzenie. Powoli zaczynał praktykować teorię, gdzie prawdziwe życie toczyło się w snach. Wojna nie mogła przecież tak szybko przyjść, a tak ogromne okrucieństwo ludzi nie mogło istnieć. W swoich snach wciąż tańczył z piękną kobietą. Drobną blondynką z niebieskimi oczami. Tylko w taki sposób dopuszczał do siebie marzenie o przyjacielu: wmawiał sobie kolejne kłamstwo, aby oddalić ciepło, które przy nim czuł.   
 W jego otumanionym umyśle pojawiła się myśl, że to jego kroki dudnią mu w głowie.  
\- Sierżant 3-2-5-5-7 - zaczął bełkotać ledwie przytomny.  
 Błagał, żeby to był Steve. Tylko w niego teraz wierzył. I jednocześnie tylko jego nie chciał tutaj zobaczyć - tutaj, gdzie ostatki człowieczeństwa zostały sponiewierane, bo jeżeli te wielkie, empatyczne oczy objęły swoim wzrokiem zniszczenia i nienawiść... Walczyłby ze wszystkimi do ostatniej kropki krwi. James wiedział, że nie chciałby tego nigdy w życiu ujrzeć.  
 Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a jemu pękała głowa. Uderzenia ciężkich, wojskowych butów rozchodziły się echem po całym piętrze. Chciał skupić swoje spojrzenie na wejściu, lecz nie mógł. Ciało zdawało się coraz mniej go słuchać, toteż oczy tępo wpatrywały się w sufit.  
 Wyczekiwał w ciszy swojego oprawcy, gotowy na kolejne tortury.  
\- Buck?   
***   
\- Buuuuck!  
 Steven przeciągał pierwszą sylabę jednoznacznie zirytowanym tonem. Spójrzcie tylko na niego - małe, ściśnięte piąstki, wyglądał jakby miał zaraz przywalić wszystkim wokoło. Tyle, że jedyną osobą w pobliżu był nikt inny, a Buck. Steven nadymał swoje zaczerwienione policzki w sposób, jaki reprezentują wściekłe 5latki. Jego włosy były potargane w każdą możliwą stronę (przez Jamesa, rozczulonego pod niebiosa tym małym agresorem), więc teraz wyglądał już jak sekundy przed bójką. Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział przydomek Barnesa mówił jedno: jeszcze jeden głupi pomysł i skopię ci tyłek.  
\- Daj spokój, Rogers, to twoja  _pierwsza randka -_ podkreślił brunet, czym całkowicie zignorował całą resztę rogersowego narzekania.   
\- I nawet nie ja zaprosiłem tę dziewczynę! - oho, brzmiał coraz bardziej wściekle. Hamulce zaraz puszczą, a w stronę Barnesa pobiegnie zawodnik wagi ciężkiej.   
\- Tak, więc może okaż trochę wdzięczności? To podwójna randka. **Pierwsza**  na jakiej będziesz.  
 W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie prychnięcie. Nie mógł przełknąć swojej dumy.  
\- Nauczę Cię tańczyć czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Nie będziesz deptał jej palców, kiedy masz w domu światowej sławy tancerza, Steven.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak wróciłeś ze złama-  
-  **Światowej sławy tancerza,** Steven - powtórzył Bucky; patrzył na niego spod zmrużonych powiek, próbując wyperswadować ton nie znoszący sprzeciwu, groźny. I o ile wszystko poszło na nic, liczyły się chęci: bowiem James pomyślał, że ktoś takiej urody nie może odstraszać, ale przyciągać. Ciężkie życie piękności.  
Blondyn ścisnął usta w cienką linię, najwyraźniej nie widząc sensu w dalszej wymianie zdań.  
 Pierwszy raz udało mu się zamknąć buzię bez przemocy – choć i wtedy rzadko to wychodziło.  
 James mógłby wymienić w sekundzie z pamięci tysiące sytuacji, w których zajmował się przyjacielem po bójkach za jego niewyparzony język. Kiedyś kojarzył to z młodzieńczym buntem i kompleksem Napoleona, ale im dalej posuwały się lata, a blondyn wciąż chętniej szukał zaczepki, niżby dziewczyny… Jego pogląd zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Choć widział chorowite, małe ciało, był przekonany o tym, że jego przyjaciel został stworzony do wielkich celów. Buntownicza dusza nie mieściła się w ciele; a temperamentu z kolejnymi wiosnami jedynie przybywało. Nie miał dłoni artysty, mimo tego, że nim był – kostki pokryte miał strupami po wielokrotnym zdarciu sobie skóry, natomiast same ręce często pokryte siniakami. Był wszystkim, czego jego postura nie przywodziła na myśl.  
 Doskonale wiedział, że Stevie dałby sobie bez niego świetnie radę, lecz prawda była taka, że on bez niego już nie. Może dlatego tak uciążliwie się nim opiekował, na co Rogers reagował prychnięciami. Licznymi nocami rozmyślał nad tym, jak zmieniłby świat, gdyby nie wykrztuszał z siebie sił i nie był ograniczony rozmiarami.  
\- Buck?  
 Cholera, odpłynął. Jego mina wyraźnie złagodniała, gdy skierował spojrzenie błękitnych oczu na blondyna: ten zniecierpliwiony wiercił stopą w drewnianej podłodze. Chciał mieć to wszystko za sobą. Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć niewielka ilość smutku po przemyśleniach sprzed chwili lśniła w jego oczach.  
 Kolejne działania były automatyczne. Jakby niewidzialna siła pchała go do przodu, bo sam był zbyt wybity z własnej orbity. Dużymi krokami przemierzył cały salon. Podeszwy wystukiwały miarowy rytm o podłogę. Przymierzał się już do gramofonu: już zawczasu ułożył tam płytę, wystarczyło go uruchomić.  
 Miękkie dźwięki wypełniły salon, zamieniając go w zaciemnioną salę taneczną. Momentalnie zamknął oczy, dając się ponieść muzyce. W ciemności wyobrażenia wyłoniła się scena, a na niej samotny, czarnoskóry mężczyzna z mikrofonem w dłoniach. Z boku, nieopodal sceny stało paru muzyków, którzy grywali w tym klubie już zapewne od dwudziestu lat. Spokojna melodia pianina przeplatała się z rozszalałym saksofonem. Zapach starego mieszkania schował się przed wonią damskich perfum, cygar i alkoholu. Zamiast starej, drewnianej podłogi połyskująca, czarna powierzchnia ze śladami tancerzy. James wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, zatapiając się coraz bardziej we własnym śnie. Tam padał na niego odosobniony słup reflektora. Nie otwierając powiek postąpił krok na przód z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy.

 _Give me a kiss to build a dream on_  
And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss.  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A kiss to build a dream on.

  
  
Po chwili poczuł, jak ciepła, mała dłoń nakłada się na jego. Bucky bezmyślnie splótł ich palce razem. Przyjemny dreszcz przepłynął od samych knykciów po całym ciele. Na salę wszedł nowy tancerz, który wyróżniał się zdecydowanie od innych. Stworzył jego obraz przed powiekami. Nie musiał się specjalnie wysilać, bowiem nosił go pod nimi codziennie. Teraz jednak widział rozmaślone spojrzenie  
 i słodki uśmiech na różowych, pełnych wargach.  
\- Musisz mnie poprowadzić do muzyki – powiedział cicho brunet, całkowicie świadom tego, że muzyka może zagłuszyć jego głos.  
 Teraz źródło ciepło nie tylko trzymał w dłoni, ale i przy sobie. Poczuł dużo mniejsze ciało wpasowujące się w jego tors. I choć dzieliły ich centymetry, on zdawał się nie czuć tej fizycznej przepaści. Odszukał drugą rękę mężczyzny. Sunąc od palców aż po nadgarstek, wreszcie pozwolił sobie ją nakierować na własne biodra.

 _Give me a kiss before you leave me_  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart.  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on.  
  
Bucky postąpił krok do tyłu, sugerując blondynowi kolejny ruch. Wraz z nim ich tułowia zderzyły się lekko, nie pozostawiając między nimi miejsca. Serce jak rozszalałe pędziło szybciej niż metrum. Był prawie pewien, że każda cząstka jego ciała pulsuje w jego rytm. Temperatura podniosła się pięciokrotnie: stracił odwagę na branie większych oddechów, a co dopiero spojrzenie na swojego przyjaciela. Ocierali się o siebie przy najmniejszym ruchu: słyszał skoncentrowane pomruki Rogersa, które co jakiś czas zastępowało ciche przekleństwo, kiedy tylko lekko nadepnął na stopy bruneta.  
 Bucky musiał trzymać powietrze w płucach, żeby przypadkiem nie wyrwało się z niego ciche westchnienie.

_When I'm alone with my fancies... I'll be with you  
Weaving romances... making believe they're true_

  
\- Dobrze ci idzie – mruknął, zniżając instynktownie głowę. Teraz czuł własny oddech odbijający się od policzków towarzysza. Ostatkami siły woli powstrzymywał się od pocałowania delikatnej skóry za uchem. Złote kosmyki włosów łaskotały jego nos: mocniej ścisnął ich dłonie.  
Czuł się przepełniony dziwnym uczuciem ciepła, którego nie czuł przy żadnej z dziewczyn, które zabierał na tańce. Bezzwłocznie próbował zamienić sylwetkę Stevena na piękną kobietę, jego dłoń na jej, byleby tylko przekonać samego siebie…  
 Uchylił powieki. Mniejszy mężczyzna w skupieniu zagryzał dolną wargę pomiędzy  zęby, przenosząc co chwila wzrok z ich stóp na Jamesa.  
_Przepadłem,_ pomyślał. Zaczął obserwować jego twarz, nie zważając już dłużej na porządek kroków. Śledził cienie rzucane na policzki przez długie rzęsy; patrzył, jak jego warga staje się pełniejsza pod naciskiem. Chciał ją pogryźć. Wpatrywał się w wielkie, błękitne oczy, w których teraz się zgubił.

 _Give me your lips for just a moment_  
And my imagination will make that moment live.  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on.

Ich kroki całkowicie się poplątały. Ciężko upadł na podłogę, tracąc  koncepcję pomieszczenia skąpanego w półmroku. Teraz pozostały jedynie mieszające się ze sobą oddechy i ten zaduch małego pokoiku. Krótki czas po tym coś uderzyło o niego z równym impetem. Przez chwilę oddech ugrzązł mu w piersiach, nie z samego zdarzenia, ale z rozłożonego wzdłuż niego blondyna. Ich twarze znajdowały się w abstrakcyjnej od siebie odległości, bo wystarczyły milimetry, żeby James sięgnął po jego usta. Kończące piosenki wersy jedynie go do tego zachęcały...  
 Zamiast tego odchrząknął ciężko.  
 Serce chciało wyrwać się z jego piersi.  
\- Obyś nie zrobił tak tej panience – skwitował. Steven od razu się skrzywił.   
 On sam chciał. Chciał też coś cholernie mocno uderzyć. Myśl o innej osobie dotykającej jego przyjaciela kuła go w duszę.  
***

\- Bucky?

To on, _to on._


	2. Present

To nie był on. A przynajmniej rozbiegane oczy Jamesa nie mogły wyjaśnić, czy to naprawdę on. Obraz w jego głowie rozmywał się, rozszerzał i rozciągał. Czy to halucynacje? Reszta pokoju zdawała się w idealnie takich samych proporcjach, jak wcześniej, lecz Steve… Nie. To tylko jakiś mężczyzna z nałożoną twarzą blondynka, którego tak bardzo chciał ujrzeć.   
 To nie mógł być on, bo przecież został w Nowym Jorku i właśnie szkicował portret ich sąsiadki, by dostać dodatkowy koc na zimę. Bucky spod przymrużonych powiek widział, jak ze skupieniem dokłada kolejną linię – dla bruneta kompletnie nic nie znaczącą, ale Rogers widział jej późniejszy wkład w całość.   
\- Steve? – wycharczał z nadzieją. Utrzymywał swój ton na tyle cicho, by w razie pomyłki odwołać się do przejęzyczenia lub majaczeń chorego umysłu. W sam raz, aby nikt inny go nie usłyszał, nie wrócił do Jamesa z kolejną obietnicą cierpienia. Powiedział to z nadzieją, tak wielką, jakiej nie czuł odkąd znalazł się w tym piekle.   
 Próbował skupić swoje spojrzenie, przeskanować tak dobrze znane mu rysy twarzy, a jednak tak inne.   
\- To ja, Buck, to ja – mężczyzna ujął jego policzek w swoją dłoń. To miało go uziemić, przywołać bruneta do chwili obecnej. Zapewnić: tak, jestem tutaj.   
 A przecież tak bardzo nie chciał go tutaj zobaczyć. Jedynie ta egoistyczna cząstka modliła się za powrotem przyjaciela, ale bóg nie miał tutaj nic do rzeczy. Wyrzekł się tego skrawka ziemi, odkąd spłynęła na niego pierwsza krew jego dziecka. Jaki bóg przyprowadził by tutaj Steve’a?   
\- Steve…   
 Powtarzał to imię, jakby wciąż nie wierzył w jego prawdziwość, a odbijający się echem głos od ścian miał pokazać, jak bardzo się mylił.   
\- To ja, mam cię.  
  Dopiero, kiedy Rogers podciągnął go ku sobie miał okazję naprawdę przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie. Wyglądał teraz jak model idealny: ciało, które grecy rzeźbili setkami lat, łącząc ze sobą różne osoby, bo nie mogli uzyskać go w jednej. Przykładowe zastosowanie złotego podziału oraz ostre rysy, których nie powstydziłby się sam…  
 Bucky zagapił się w zagłębienie szyi u mężczyzny, dopiero po chwili wyrywając się z własnego zamyślenie. Słodka Mary, czuł się jeszcze bardziej chory. Nie mógł wciągnąć w to przyjaciela.   
Usnął po raz kolejny. Tego razu śnił dużo więcej, niż przez ostatni rok.

***

\- …mówiłem przecież, żebyś tam, kurwa, nie biegł jak na złamanie karku… jakiegoś pieprzonego dzieciaka…  
                Głosy dobiegały spoza namiotu. Były ledwo słyszalne, ale dla Jamesa tak cholernie głośne. Czuł się możliwie gorzej niż przez ostatnie tygodnie, kiedy tkwił w swoim grobie.  Ciało wreszcie poczuło, że może się poddać, ale umysł nie podążył za nim.   
\- …nie ja… zginęliby!  
                Głośniejszy krzyk był niczym gwóźdź do trumny. Zawył głośno z bólu, rozsadzało mu głowę. Brunet ostatkiem świadomości zganił siebie samego – tak, to ich przyciągnie, przyjdą go wykończyć. Może to nawet lepiej.   
                Kiedy poły zaszeleściły, serce prawie wysiadło w nerwowym pędzie. Znów pojawił się ten dziwny, wysoki mężczyzna, który podawał się za jego blondynka. Na jego twarzy malowała się ulga wymieszana ze zmartwieniem – jakiś potężny paradoks, z resztą nie większy od tych olbrzymich butów, które z każdym krokiem dodatkowo zbijały żwir. Coraz bardziej był pewien swojego własnego szaleństwa. Przez to z chwili na chwilę głowa bolała go bardziej, przez to był z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej wściekły.  
                Skrzyżował oczy pełne zagubienia i wariactwa wraz z nowo-przybyłym.   
                Przez tę chwilę nie mogli wykrztusić ani słowa, nie mogli także patrzeć na siebie dłużej, smutek okazał się zbyt okalający. Nie podali sobie ręki na przywitanie. Z resztą James czuł, że jego palce w tym momencie tak zlodowaciały, że pod wpływem najmniejszego nacisku rozpadłyby się na kawałki. Pomyślał, że w tej chwili nie miałby nic przeciwko zastrzeleniu go.   
Z kolei Steve myślał, że wreszcie będzie mówić. Zebrały się w nim tumany słów, całe zastępy dojrzałych i mądrych zdań, ale kiedy otworzył usta wyrwał się z nich jedynie histeryczny dźwięk. Schowało się w nim nagle wszystko jak przerażone stworzonka, teraz kontaktował się jedynie oczami, tak posmutniałymi na widok przyjaciela. Przełknął ślinę.   
\- Powiem im, że już nie śpisz, żeby się Tobą zajęli – wreszcie powiedział cicho blondyn, nim w pośpiechu wyszedł na zewnątrz.   
                Brunet był zszokowany, a po tych nic nie znaczących słowach chciał polecieć gdziekolwiek, byle najdalej stąd. Nawet na wojnę, żeby nie musiał patrzeć, jak wszystko się rozlatuje. Czy to, jak uratował go Rogers było halucynacją? Wtedy to musiał być on, słyszał to w jego głosie, ale teraz? Jakaś kompletnie obca osoba. Lecz prawda była taka, że sam siebie nie poznawał.   
                Kiedy pielęgniarka weszła do jego małej oficyny, Bucky uciekał wzrokiem w prawo. Nie był już tym czarującym chłopcem, który powiedziałby, że od pocałunku wyzdrowieje, a ona zgodziłaby się. Kurwa, za nic w świecie nie chciał już tego nawet zainicjować. Wszystko bez sensu. Modlił się, żeby wrócił ten nieznajomy mężczyzna, żeby zaczął wszystko od nowa i nie był tak przerażony. 

***

                Minął tydzień, nim wstał z łóżka, nim zdjęli mu bandaże i pozwolili wreszcie dotknąć prawdziwego jedzenia, a nie tego, które przynosiła mu Betty. Pielęgniarka, dowiedział się, że tak ma na imię. Porządna dziewczyna. Potrafiła usiąść przy nim na godzinę i mówić o swojej rodzinie, bo wydawało jej się, że mężczyzna ją słucha. Nieboszczyk był najlepszym towarzystwem dla samotnej kobiety. Śpiewała mu czasami, kiedy jego spojrzenie było dużo mniej zamglone. Zawsze nim wychodziła swoim cichym głosem odśpiewywała jeden wers:

 _Well your mother and your father,_  
They won't like it if we stay up too late  
Well, I hate to leave you, baby,  
I don't mean maybe, you know I hate to go.

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go._  
  


                Jej głos był możliwie jedyną przyjemną rzeczą. Może poza rosłym cieniem w nocy. Odwiedzał go zawsze wtedy, kiedy myślał, że James śpi. Nauczył się świetnie udawać – spowalniać oddech i bicie serca, nawet wtedy, kiedy chciało kurczowo wyrwać się z piersi. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy podchodził parę kroków bliżej. Był wtedy w stanie wyczuć ciepło, jakie biło od jego ciała. Nigdy nie dotknął go tak jak wtedy, gdy Buck był bliski śmierci.    
 Co dziwnego, brała się w nim jakaś głębsza potrzeba kontaktu. Wiele razy chciał ujawnić to, że leży świadomy, paść na kolana i plątać się we własnej modlitwie.

 _Proszę, dotknij mnie, bo nie wierzę już w to, co jest prawdziwe. Pomóż mi, bo jestem zbrukany i nagi, a czuję się o krok od potępienia, widzę je w twoim spojrzeniu. Wiem, że to chore, ale ktoś ukradł mi całe ciepło.  
_                 Jednak dobrze wiedział, że gorący dotyk parzył zmarzniętą skórę.

Czasami Steve szeptał wszystkie słowa, które bał się powiedzieć, gdy Bucky był przytomny. Mówił o swoim niepokoju, o tym, że nawet nie chce myśleć, co mu zrobili. Wiele razy skarżył się na tłum ludzi wokół niego i brak bruneta, ale podkreślał, że wie, że nie jest już tym samym Rogersem i powinien trzymać się od niego z daleka.

\- Przyciągam kłopoty – mówił, ale on miał wtedy ochotę spojrzeć mu głęboko w oczy i powiedzieć, że przecież zawsze je przyciągał. Co za idiota. Najpierw alejki, potem jakiś irracjonalny kostium wielkoluda, w jakim paradował po całym obozie?   
                Niekiedy wspominał o brunetce z wielkimi brązowymi oczami, ale wtedy nie słuchał. Wolał myśleć, że Steven mówi o nim, a nie jakiejś kobiecie, którą przypadkiem spotkał. Zamykał się na słowa o tym jak olśniewająco piękna jest, a szczególnie na to „Buck, przysięgam, zobaczyłbyś ją i już byś klęczał obok z pierścionkiem”.   
                Nie wyobrażał sobie klęczeć z pierścionkiem przed jakąkolwiek kobietą. Na te słowa znów wypełniał się agresją, ale przecież spał, więc jedynie zaciskał ręce na materacu tak mocno, aż poczuje, jak odpływa z nich krew.

                Potem opowiadał o całym szkicowniku zapełnionym jej twarzą, bo „ma tak piękny układ”, ale on nie starał sobie wyobrazić jej anielskiej buzi, tylko żałował to, że kiedyś szkicowniki blondyna były pełne niego.  

                Brunet coraz bardziej nienawidził bezustannego leżenia w namiocie, dlatego ten tydzień minął tak nieubłagalnie wolno. Z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz bardziej wypełniała go irytacja i smutek. Najpierw rozlały się w koniuszkach palców u stóp, a potem stopniowo pięły się do mięśni łydek i w końcu szyi. Siódmego dnia złość zaczęła go dusić, a na ostatnią wizytę blondyna zerwał się z łóżka i zadeklamował, że musi odwiedzić jezioro nieopodal.

Od tygodnia nie zdawał się tak spłoszony.

                Przez najbliższe dni, może tygodnie, jego cała brygada nie miała brać udziału w misjach. Miał ochotę przez to kląć i wystrzelać wszystkich wokół, kiedy powiedzieli, że jego już wcale nie wypuszczą na front. Prawdopodobnie ubłagał ich ten pieprzony Rogers, który mimo zerowego wykształcenia wojskowego jakimś cudem znalazł się na samej górze piramidy. Nie miał już kompletnie pojęcia co się dzieje i czemu świat poszedł tak bardzo na przód, kiedy on potrzebował chwili przerwy. Czekał tylko na transport do domu, który jak na złość nie miał przybyć w najbliższym czasie.   
                Dlatego każdy kolejny dzień w obozowisku był coraz bardziej żałosny.

Pijackie majaki były już codziennością, z pewnością częstsze niż wspomnienia i widok tych roześmianych oczu, które wcześniej podtrzymywały go przy życiu. Blondyn całkowicie zaprzestał swoich wizyt. Zaobserwował jedynie, że przez większość dnia ciągnie się za nim jak duch. Chodzi po tych samych ścieżkach, niby to w drodze zaczepienia przyjaciół, ustalenia kolejnych działań z żołnierzami, ale tak naprawdę śledził Jamesa i w cichej zgodzie dotrzymywał mu i butelce whisky towarzystwa.   
 Jednego dnia chciał go przetestować. Specjalnie zszedł bardziej w las, wyjątkowo świadomy. Po 5 minutach dostrzegł cień za drzewem. Tutaj nie miał już pretekstu. Miał ochotę zajść go od tyłu i krzyknąć: „Przejrzałem cię, to teraz wystaw swój tyłek zza drzewa, żebym mógł go skopać”.

  To jedyne, na co miał teraz ochotę. Marzenie o znalezieniu się w ramionach mężczyzny było już tyle odległe, co nierealne. A może zwyczajnie przykryte wszelką irytacją i rozżaleniem, że poza śledzeniem bruneta każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał obcej kobiecie. Raz przyłapał go na robieniu do niej maślanych oczu, których w ogóle nie próbował ukryć.   
                Pozwolił nieść się ciężkim, wojskowym butom przez las, dopóki nie zderzył się ze ścianką skalną na polanie, gdzie blondyn już nie miał gdzie się ukryć. Stał za nim w odległości 5 metrów. Cała jego postawa wyrażała bezradność. Znów poczuł chęć rozerwania innych na strzępy. Kto mógł to zrobić **jego** Stevenowi? Co za bezlitosna siła ściągnęła go tu, do tego piekła. Tysiąc razy bardziej wolał, żeby został w czyśćcu, jakim był Nowy York. Żałowali tam za swoją bezczynność, ale chociaż nie palili się w ogniu, jak oni wszyscy tutaj.   
Cały powoli zaczynał się trząść. Nie było zimno, było cholernie gorąco, ale czuł, jak zaczyna zalewać go zimny pot. Nie kontrolował tego. Nie miał najmniejszej kontroli nad niczym, co działo się w jego życiu, od zawsze. Kontrola była jednym wielkim złudzeniem, które nie miało żadnego związku z rzeczywistością. Podniósł na niego swój wzrok. Prosto na te błękitne oczy, otoczone falami gęstych rzęs, które wpatrywały się w niego z kompletnym niezrozumieniem i współczuciem, a może przestrachem. Pewnie teraz przez jego głowę przewijały się oceany myśli, gdzie zastanawiał się co powiedział nie tak, by doprowadzić Bucka do stanu, w którym prawie nie mógł oddychać.  
                Nic nie powiedział. O to chodziło.   
 Roztrzęsionymi dłońmi próbował chwycić butelkę, ale kiedy tylko udało mu się ją wydobyć, wypadła spomiędzy niepewnych palców. Do oczu zaczęły napływać mu łzy, szklane świetliki w blasku księżyca, tak dobrze z nim zaprzyjaźnione. Zaraz zacznę się nimi dławić, pomyślał. Próbował ustabilizować roztrzęsiony oddech, nim będzie jeszcze gorzej. Nie mógł, nic nie mógł, nawet kolejny raz poparzyć sobie gardła cudownym napojem.   
                Steve schylił się po szklaną butelkę i zakrył korek, aby wybić mu z głowy upicie się. Szczupłe palce trzymały szkło równie mocno co tonący deskę, wcale nie chciał mu jej oddawać. Bucky powoli nie mógł wytrzymać tych żałośnie wbijających się w niego źrenic.   
 - Nic złego nie powiedziałeś – odparł cicho, łamanym półszeptem, jakby wlazł do jego głowy i wyrwał myśli. Tylko na tyle było go stać, na słabe mamrotanie przedzierające się przez szum lasu. To były pierwsze słowa, które powiedział od nocy ratunku. Nie pamiętał, jak bardzo słowa zastygły mu w gardle.   
                Steven skinął głową.   
                W tym momencie? Nie chciał widzieć skinień głową. Liczył, że wniknie do jego  głowy i wyjaśni co się tam dzieje, albo siłą zmusi do wyrwania myśli z tak dobrze zakopanej skrzyni.   
                Nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Blondyn wciąż nic nie rozumiał. Nie próbował – nie starał się tak usilnie, że aż sam zaczynał czuć potrzebę wyjaśnienia mu wszystkiego. Może na tym polegała jego strategia? Brunet zdawał się tak kompletnie zignorowany przez osobę, której chciał pozwolić na uratowanie swojej duszy, że aż chciał wsadzić mu ją na siłę. By przeleciała między palcami, rozbiła się o twardy grunt, ustabilizowała jakoś na tej wrogiej mi ziemi.   
  _Boże, pomóż mi_.  
\- Wiem.  
               Sucha odpowiedź. Widać było, że nie umiał sobie poradzić, chował się za szkłem tak jakby nie chciał kolejny raz dostrzec zniszczenia w rysach dawnego przyjaciela. Bucky był zawsze samowystarczalny.  
 Plecami uderzył o chropowatą powierzchnię ściany. Miał ochotę zadławić się tą whisky, pozwolić, aby poparzyła wnętrzności. Na nowo robił się rozdrażniony.  
\- Niestety nic, kurwa, nie wiesz.  
             James widział narastającą w nim furię. Czy to z bezsilności, samego udziału w tej chwili, czy przez to, co zrobili mu Niemcy. Nie był pewny, za to Rogers zaciskał dłonie w pięści aż do pobielenia kostek.

\- Ja sam nie wiem. Wsadzili mi jakieś pręty do łba, wyjęli wszystko, co tam miałem. Chciałem już umrzeć, a nagle przychodzisz ty – wielki bohater Ameryki, bóg jeden wie jak to się, kurwa, stało. I wchodzisz tam, będąc jedyną osobą, której miałem nadzieję tam nie spotkać – sam nie wiedział, czy brzmiał bardziej smutno, czy wyrachowanie. Jego głos sprawiał wrażenie papieru ściernego. – I już pomijam Twój rozmiar byka, ale potem łazisz noc w noc do mojego namiotu i patrzysz na mnie jak na zbitą filiżankę, zamiast, kurwa, spróbować się odezwać. Bo to jedyne czego teraz potrzebuję, Rogers, ale widzę, że w głowie masz tylko bójki i tę panienkę.

             Nie wytrzymał. Fala szlochu uderzyła go  w konwulsji. Ledwie opanowany oddech znów się urwał, a Bucky dławił się powietrzem, leczniczym tlenem, który miał zapewnić mu przecież życie. Rozpadał się coraz bardziej, chociaż tak naprawdę wszystkie swoje kawałki pogubił już dawno po drodze, niewiadomo gdzie. Czuł się, jakby właśnie wylewał z siebie tsunami emocji. Cały żal, jaki w sobie nosił, a przynajmniej jego mały procent. Zsunął się wzdłuż ścianki skalnej, chropowata powierzchnia raniła skórę, ale on miał wrażenie, jakby jedynie spadał, dopóki nie uderzył o ziemię. Tutaj było dno.

            Nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, kiedy czyjeś ramiona owinęły się wokół niego w ochronnym geście, podnosząc z ziemi. Rozpływał się w tym odczuciu, w (nie)znajomym cieple. Przez chwilę przebywał poza własnym ciałem, dryfował gdzieś w przestrzeni, bynajmniej nie w sensie ciała astralnego. Po prostu nie czuł tego, jak jego skóra ocierała się o miękki materiał koszulki blondyna; ani tego obcego oddechu na włosach. Nie wiedział o własnej pozycji. Mijały kolejne sekundy wypełnione odrętwieniem, nie tylko tym cielesnym, ale i emocjonalnym. Miał zamknięte oczy. Pierwszą oznaką powrotu czucia był dreszcz. Powodowały go ruchy aksamitnych warg, które w szepcie muskały ucho Buckiego. Coś mówił – nie docierały do niego żadne dźwięki świata zewnętrznego, lecz uświadamiał go o tym oddech rozbijający się o skórę.

\- Budziłem się co noc i co noc kuliłem się ze strachu, że już cię nie zobaczę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4p9RSShJcA - użyto fragment piosenki.  
> Dodatkowo playlista z podobną muzyką c:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/somnambulizm/playlist/1KP2HNiXLM19pCytBuUOie?si=vkCR7_KJQgWV_dQ17lj_-Q   
> Brak poprawek, bo lenistwo, więc przepraszam za ewentualne błędy :/


	3. Future

I to właśnie te słowa napędziły kolejną akcję. We wnętrzu Jamesa toczyła się walka porównywalna do tej między upadłymi, a aniołami. Z czego ziemskie istoty, o ile wtedy już żywe, nie potrafiły rozstrzygnąć, którzy tak naprawdę mają słuszność. On był tą zagubioną duszą, która została przerwana na trzy części – przez anioły, demony oraz niego. W swojej desperackiej potrzebie bliskości dopuścił i jego i demony do kierowania dłońmi. To było chore i kompletnie niepoprawne. O ile już zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej choroby, tak nie chciał zepsuć Stevena. Nie chciał nawet dawać mu powodów, aby chociażby myślał „A co by było gdyby…”  
                U niego to wszystko łączyło się w logiczną całość, nawet, jeżeli przez cały czas to odrzucał. Dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że to tam go tak zmienili, że to Zola włożył mu do głowy całe to szaleństwo. Od tamtego dnia coraz gorsze myśli zamieszkiwały w jego głowie – sprowadziły się chyba ze wszystkich części świata, z przytułków dla obłąkanych. Albo tak bardzo zakorzeniło się w nim przeświadczenie, że umarł tam, na tym zimnym stole, że nic już nie mogło być równie barbarzyńskie. A mimo to… Mimo to właśnie przytrzymywał go za lnianą koszulkę – w pięściach gniótł jej materiał tak kurczowo, jakby obawiał się, że odleci. Cały czas gdzieś z dna umysłu próbowało wypłynąć pytanie, czy to wszystko aby nie jest halucynacją, koszmarem sennym, który trwa zdecydowanie za długo.  
\- Już dobrze – powiedział, nim wreszcie wypuścił bruneta ze swoich ramion.  
                W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę znów wcisnąć się w jego ciepło, ale doskonale wiedział, że nie może. Nie chciał, po pierwsze nie chciał myśleć, że sam tego potrzebuje. Wbrew sobie wciąż trzymał zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń w koszulce blondyna. Nie zdawał sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Dopiero Steven, uważnie lustrujący ich spod gęstych rzęs, zwrócił na to uwagę uniesieniem brwi. James cofnął się o krok, puszczając materiał. Jedynie to, jak był pognieciony przypominał o niedawnym komforcie, który został mu tak bezlitośnie odebrany. Brunet spuścił spojrzenie na buty. Pomyślał, że najchętniej już nigdy nie podniósłby z nich wzroku, a już na pewno nie na blondyna, który nadal stał na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
\- Wróć ze mną, Buck – dodał po chwili dłuższego milczenia i cholera, ten słodki uśmiech gwiazdy mógł załatwić wszystko. W tym momencie zabolał go najbardziej na świecie. Nogi zamieniły się w watę, a w umyśle Jamesa pojawiła się ta kobieta, której pewnie będzie oferował ten uśmiech każdego ranka.  
                Patrzył na niego bez słowa, nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, tylko uciekł wzrokiem jak najdalej. Gdyby mógł, uciekłby nim aż za odległe góry, byleby nie musieć patrzeć na tę konkretną twarz. Tylko kątem oka zauważył, jak jego przyjaciel widocznie posmutniał.  
\- Oddaj mi whisky.  
                Kapitan mierzył go spojrzeniem. Jeżeli uczucie niepewności można by ucieleśnić, wyglądałoby właśnie jak Steven. Bucky skontrastował to ze swoim twardym spojrzeniem. Nie miał siły dłużej tkwić w tej sytuacji, chciał po prostu wrócić do domu i odciąć się od swojego przyjaciela, bo zaczynał rozumieć. I to było cholernie przerażające.  
                Blondyn z rezygnacją podał mu butelkę. Odszedł w stronę obozowiska, zostawiając Jamesa w towarzystwie pół-pustej butelki.

***

  
\- Gaaaabe!  
Jęk poniósł się przez całą tawernę, ale nikt nie potrafił wyłapać go wśród tłumu mundurów, każdy równie styrany i zajęty swoim towarzystwem.  
                Tutaj, w tej schowanej klitce, przez chwilę mogli poczuć się jak w domu. Nie na środku starego kontynentu, ale gdzieś w przypadkowej uliczce Nowego Jorku, tuż przed tym, jak wezwano ich na front, nim wpakowano ich w pociągi.  
                Lokal utrzymany był w półmroku – jedynie lampy z kremowymi kloszami rzucały miękkie światło na twarze odwiedzających, podnosząc tym samym ich atrakcyjność (jeżeli wcześniej nie zrobił tego alkohol). Cienie opadały spod ich falban na okute w bordowy materiał meble. Wszędzie ustawione były kanapy, okalały przykryte również kremowymi obrusami stoły, a na każdym z nich stała pojedyncza róża. Większość z nich już więdła, ale nikt nie zwracał na to większej uwagi – kwiaty przestały być istotne, odkąd to rosły w ziemi zmieszanej z prochem strzelniczym. Ciemne deski w niektórych fragmentach zostały wytarte przez buty co bardziej wytrwałych tancerzy. Czasem ktoś skusił się na włączenie dodatkowego snopu świata na swój stolik, a wtedy w tym jednym promieniu jakby w rytm muzyki wirował kurz.  
                W powietrz unosiła się słodka woń alkoholu wymieszana z dymem z cygar oraz słonym potem; w momentach gdy akurat na sali przebywała zbyt duża liczba osób. Wojna była czwartym najbardziej powszechnym zapachem, przez który umalowane czerwoną szminką kobiety krzywiły się. Tylko oni przywykli do tego smrodu na tyle, żeby kompletnie go już nie odczuwać.  
                Najbardziej o domu przypominała im czarnoskóra kobieta, która w (niegdyś) czarnej sukience stała pośrodku sceny. Za nią siedział tylko jeden mężczyzna, kościotrupio wyglądający saksofonista, niepotrzebnie akompaniował do jej silnego głosu. Bo to jedynie jej głos odciągał uwagę od niepięknej twarzy, a sam sobą mógł spowodować natychmiastowe zakochanie się. Zawsze, kto tylko tutaj wszedł, jako pierwsze czuł ciarki na karku, a potem rozlewającą się po ciele ulgę. Głos tej kobiety nie tylko pięknie wybrzmiewał przez pokoje, ale wpływał do każdego z osobna, napawając spokojem i zachwytem.

 _I love you for sentimental reasons_ _  
I hope you do believe me, I give you my heart_.

 

\- Barnes, lepiej zająłbyś się panienkami! – odkrzyknął mężczyzna gdzieś z kąta pomieszczenia.  
                Wokół poniosły się roześmiane głosy, a tylko co czwarta głowa zwróciła się w stronę chwiejącego się Jamesa, który właśnie próbował wyrwać kolejny kieliszek z rąk Gabe’a. Paru bliższych przyjaciół podeszło do nich wesołym krokiem, aby szturchnąć bruneta zaczepnie w bok i puścić oczko, byleby uratować kolegę od rąk żołnierza.  
\- Ostaaatni, do-dodaj no przyjacielowi od-odwagi – wybełkotał brunet, a dla spotęgowania wrażenia zawiesił się na jego ramieniu i wykorzystał swoją sztuczkę, którą zazwyczaj kierował w stronę kobiet – przymrużył oczy i wystosował ten swój słodki półuśmiech.  
                Mężczyzna zarechotał, bo prawdę mówiąc i on miał już nieco alkoholu w swojej krwi, ale na pewno nie tyle co James. Dla świętego spokoju przesunął ku brunetowi flaszkę i pół-pusty kieliszek, byleby tylko Bucky przestał na nim dłużej wisieć.  
                Cała sala wypełniła się donośnym śmiechem mężczyzn, kiedy brunet odchylił się od Gabe’a i szybkim ruchem chwycił całą flaszkę, pozostawiając mu jedynie nieco napoju w kieliszku. Parę ich towarzyszek odwróciło zdegustowany wzrok w stronę przystojnego mężczyzny. A on odszedł szybciej, niż ten mógł zarejestrować co się stało. Już kilka kroków od stolika uniósł naczynie do ust. Materiał koszuli przesunął się wzdłuż ręki, odsłaniając poorane bliznami przedramię.  Pozwolił palącemu płynowi wypełnić całe jego ciało i świadomość. Czuł, jakby każdy kolejny ruch wykonywał na diabelskim kole, a nie prostej posadzce. Twarze odwiedzających bar przez chwilę były rozmyte, mieszały się przy każdym jego nieskoordynowanym kroku. Musiał wziąć pięć głębokich oddechów, nim zdecydował się ruszyć w stronę baru na jedno z wielu samotnych krzeseł.  
                W tym momencie wokalistka zmieniła piosenkę. Dotąd wesołe brzmienie saksofonu przybrało smutniejszą  barwę, a Bucky złapał się na tym, że stoi pośrodku przejścia i wgapia się we własne buty. Głos kobiety znów poniósł się gorzko-słodkim tonem wśród zgromadzonych, ale specjalnie trafiał jedynie do niego.

 _You'll never belong to me_  
But I can dream, can't I?  
Can't I pretend that I'm locked in the bend of your embrace?  
For dreams are just like wine  
And I am drunk with mine

            Tanecznie melancholijnym krokiem słowa zaprowadziły go aż pod nos barmanki, która godnym pożałowania spojrzeniem patrzyła na rozchłystaną koszulę żołnierza, na jego rozwichrzone w każdą ze stron włosy i zarumienione policzki, widocznie nie od panującej temperatury.  
                Usiadł całym ciężarem swojego ciała na stołku, który zatrzeszczał smutno. Pomyślał, że najwyraźniej zbyt wiele smutnych, pijanych ludzi wywaliło się już o jego nogi.  
 - Witam piękną panią – powiedział, specjalnie obniżając głos, tak jak robił to tysiąc razy, nim zaciągnął jedną z nich w duszny kąt baru. Tym razem? Brzmiał jak desperat i histeryk, więc kobieta skwitowała to jedynie wymuszonym, przyjemnym uśmiechem. Dla niego to było bez różnicy, szczególnie teraz, kiedy zerknął w stronę otwierających się drzwi.  
                Uderzyła w niego fala chłodu z zewnątrz, a wraz z nią pod stopy tańczących wpadło parę wysuszonych liści. Brunet natychmiast skulił się w swoich własnych ramionach – alkohol zdążył przyjemnie go rozgrzać, zapomnieć i odciąć od tego wszystkiego, co było na zewnątrz. Albo raczej od kogoś, kto był na zewnątrz, a teraz tak bezczelnie pakował się z butami do jego małej, bezpiecznej bańki.  
                Ciężkie, miarowe stukanie obcasów prowadziło ze sobą piękną parę. Oczy wszystkich na chwilę zatrzymały się na kobiecie, która swoją dumną postawą od razu mówiła, że byle pijany żołnierzyk powinien trzymać się z daleka. Brązowe loki opadały kaskadą wokół porcelanowej twarzy. Duże, mądre, brązowe oczy tylko na chwilę spojrzały na Jamesa – poczuł się kompletnie niewidzialny, żałosny i mały. Najpiękniejsze były jej pełne, czerwone usta, wykrzywione w delikatnym uśmiechu, skierowanym specjalnie ku jej towarzyszowi.  
                Swoją rozmytą wizję skupił na dużych, męskich dłoniach, które ściągały kamizelkę od munduru z ramion kobiety. Bucky znał te dłonie i biegnące po nich niebieskie żyły, jednakże nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd. Skupiał się na nich, dopóki nieznajomy nie schował ich do kieszeni. Dopiero wtedy pomyślał, że na pewno kiedyś przebiegał po nich własnymi palcami. Jego wzrok zjechał niżej, aż na wypastowane, czarne buty, które mówiły mu tyle, co o każdym żołnierzu. Zaczął przesuwać bliżej, po silnie zbudowanych łydkach, lekko zaznaczonych na linii spodni, zaraz na uda. Nie kontrolował tego, jak lekko otworzył usta w przygłupim wyrazie zachwytu. W tym momencie cholernie zazdrościł pięknej kobiecie, że to właśnie ona z nim przyszła. Wpatrywał się niedyskretnie w materiał i próbował wyobrazić sobie skryte za nim linie mięśni, z pewnością bardziej imponujące niż niejeden cud, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Coraz bardziej gubił spojrzenie w mężczyźnie, z resztą nie tylko to – gubił też swoje myśli i próbował skojarzyć te niemożliwie wąskie biodra z rozbudowanymi ramionami. Koszula wyglądała, jakby ledwo trzymała się na jego mięśniach, albo sama po prostu chciała odsłonić światu to, co ukrywała.  
                Kiedy jego wzrok padł na odsłonięte obojczyki i szyję mężczyzny, Bucky musiał odwrócić się na chwilę, by odprężyć się kolejnym łykiem wódki. Jej ostry smak idealnie kontrastował z tym, co widział. A wciąż widział tę bladą szyję, po której miał ochotę przesunąć językiem i sprawdzić, czy uda mu się poczuć pod nią puls krwi tego pięknego człowieka.  
                 Potem, boże, albo kompletnie poddał się działaniu napoju, albo ten mężczyzna naprawdę miał tak cudowne usta, jakby były stworzone tylko do mówienia pięknych słów i cichych pocałunków, obiecujących znacznie więcej.  
                _Kurwa,_ westchnął cicho, broniąc sobie przez tę ostatnią chwilę poznania tożsamości mężczyzny.  
                Bo następnie, _cholera,_ jego wygłodniałe spojrzenie zderzyło się z tymi miękkimi, błękitnymi oczami, o których przecież śnił przez tyle nocy. Tylko one nie pasowały do całej postaci mężczyzny –  były całkowicie zagubione, jak u tego małego blondyna, którego doglądał przez większą połowę swojego życia. Kolejne trzydzieści sekund zajęło mu połączenie faktów i zrozumienie, że to wciąż była ta sama osoba, o której nieświadomie marzył i przez którą znajdował się w takim stanie.  
                Nigdy nie wyrzucił tak siarczystej wiązanki przekleństw, jak w tamtym momencie. Dla niego były ciche – ale każdy w pobliżu 3 metrów dokładnie usłyszał, co mówił. I tylko mógł żyć nadzieją, że nowa para go nie usłyszała. Blondyn skinął w jego stronę głową, jednak nie zbliżył się ani kroku, tylko został przy boku swojej towarzyszki i odprowadził ją do stolika.  
                James ani na chwilę nie odrywał od niech spojrzenia, z resztą nie on jeden. Czuł się bezkarny w swoich działaniach, bowiem połowa kobiet patrzyła zazdrośnie na Carter – czy to przez jej piękne usta, czy blondyna obok, a kolejna połowa mężczyzn z uznaniem pozdrawiała swojego Kapitana. Poza tym, był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, czyż nie? Mógł wgapiać się w jego postać  (dolne partie) ile tylko chciał.  
                Okręcił się na krześle na tyle, by wciąż opierać się jedną ręką o ladę i utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy z barmanką, ale tak, aby nadal mógł zerkać „ukradkiem” w ich stronę. Ku własnej śmierci i rozdygotaniu.  
                Z każdą chwilą czuł, jak jego serce było coraz bardziej wyżerane przez alkohol i widok przed nim. Śmiertelne połączenie, gorsze niż dobry żołnierz i strzelba na froncie, gdyż to drugie przynajmniej nie zabija twojej duszy, jedynie ciało. Natomiast on czuł, jak z chwili na chwilę jego ciało coraz bardziej rozpada się w desperackiej potrzebie bliskości, natomiast serce umiera, świadome swojej klęski. Resztki umysłu stracił już dawno, w tym zimnym pokoju, do którego w tym momencie wolałby tysiąckroć wrócić. Powinien otrzeźwieć przez przejmujący ból – nie rozumiał, skąd się bierze – ale prawda była taka, że został pchnięty w bezkresne szaleństwo.  
                Pojawiła się w nim pustka, nic już ze sobą nie współpracowało. Był jak wyczerpana skorupa, która nie wiedziała nawet, co kiedyś ją wypełniało. Widział przed sobą jedynie cel, a była nim ta para, tak zachwycona wzajemnym towarzystwem.  
                Skazywał się na coraz gorsze męki, kiedy obserwował, jak brunetka nachyla się do ucha blondyna i coś mu szepcze, a ten odpowiada beztroskim śmiechem. Trzymał swoją rękę za jej plecami, uważnie układając ją na materiale, a nie nagiej skórze. Dżentelmen jak zawsze, do diabła. Tylko czekał, aż jego dłoń spadnie na kolano kobiety i w jakimś zacienionym miejscu powędruje dalej, a jej oddech przyśpie-  
                Kolejny gorzki łyk. Ze smutkiem zauważył, że płynu zostało na dwa ostatnie kieliszki, a po minie barmanki i wirującemu światu stwierdził, że nie wleje w siebie dziś więcej. Westchnął głośno z rezygnacją i przeczesał dłonią włosy, doprowadzając je do jakiegokolwiek porządnego stanu.  
                Z jakiegoś powodu błękitne oczy Rogersa odrywały się od Carter. Wtedy uważnie lustrował przyjaciela, jednak on swoim rozbieganym spojrzeniem nie był w stanie znów nawiązać kontaktu. Bucky tego nie zauważył – zauważył tylko, jak czerwone usta musnęły gładki policzek jego przyjaciela. Rozpaliła się w nim furia.  
                Odchrząknął parę razy i powstał ze swojego miejsca, choć nadal musiał stać oparty o blat, żeby nie upaść.

 _  
__My heart is a sad affair_  
There's much disillusion there  
But I can dream, can't I?  
Can't I adore you  
Although we are oceans apart?  
I can't make you open your heart  
But I can dream, can't I?

                Melodia wbijała się sztyletami w jego głowę, ale nie zamierzał dłużej na nich patrzeć. Wyłapał przechodzącą w tłumie barmankę i to ku niej się skierował. Dopiero teraz mógł się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Miała jasne, gęste, brązowe włosy, które upięła w kok. James dłuższą chwilę kiwał głową z uznaniem na jej długie nogi, połowicznie skryte pod ciemnozieloną sukienką. Przez nią jej oczy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej zielone. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył jej pięknej twarzy.  
                Popłynął wśród żołnierzy w jej stronę i kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, zabrał jej z rąk tackę i odłożył na najbliższy stolik. Pech chciał, iż był zajęty i cała ta akcja wywołała wzburzenie mężczyzny z wąsem, na którego James jednak całkowicie nie zwrócił uwagi.  
                Ułożył szczupłe dłonie kobiety w swoje i zmusił ją do zatańczenia z nim tym samym, chwiejnym krokiem. Ani razu nie podniósł błękitnych oczu na jej zaniepokojoną twarz, jedynie silnie zmuszał do ustawienia się bliżej jego ciała. Czuł, że próbuje uciec jego dłoniom, ale uparcie pchał ją w stronę ciemnego zaułka pomieszczenia.  
                Było mu duszno i słabo, a świat coraz bardziej chybotał się na własnych podstawach. Czuł wbijające się paznokcie pod skórę, tyle że teraz powodowały one raczej głuchą przyjemność, a nie podnosiły alarm, że robi coś wbrew własnemu sumieniu.  
                Kobieta zetknęła się plecami ze ścianą, a paru mężczyzn zagwizdało. Najwyraźniej myśleli, że to kolejny podbój Barnesa, do którego przecież każda kobieta tak lgnęła. Ale nie, kiedy był niezdarnie brutalny w swoich ruchach. Zawsze działał własnym urokiem osobistym, ale nie siłą i nie pod wpływem pijanej zachcianki. Zablokował ją pomiędzy swoimi ramionami i zbliżył usta do jej policzka, odór alkoholu uderzył piękną dziewczynę w twarz, ale nie mogła uciec, nie mogła nawet poruszyć się ani na krok, a sama myśl o tym, co może jej zrobić…  
                Ogłuszył go wściekły krzyk kobiety, która z całej swojej siły nadepnęła obcasem na jego nogę. Promieniujący ból wytrącił go z ostatków równowagi. Jeżeli to nie było wystarczające, to zaraz potem znalazł się na ziemi, powalony wielką, męską ręką.  
                W swojej zamazanej wizji ujrzał uciekającą zieloną sukienkę i podniesione postacie. Nad nim stała jakaś wielka sylwetka, niemożliwa do odczytania przez padający na nią cień. Mężczyzna schylił się po niego i zmusił do wstania z ziemi. Zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi, ale James nie był już w stanie nawet iść. Jego stopy bezradnie ciągnęły się po deskach, zahaczając o niedokładnie wbite gwoździe. Czuł tylko przejmujący ból w ręce, za którą był wyciągany. Miał ochotę płakać, krzyczeć, przepraszać i wyklinać cały świat, lecz zanim zdążył to zrobić owiał go mroźny wiatr.  
                Całe odczucia, które na niego spłynęły, zdawały się abstrakcyjne. Wiatr zamienił się w ostre fale morskie, które oblepiły go swoją wściekłą pianą. Nie było w tym nic ludzkiego, bardziej piekielne ostrze drążyło w nim swoją drogę. Słona woda szczypała go w oczy, musiał więc złączyć z nią swoje równie słone łzy i łkanie. Chciał wymiotować i wyrzucić z siebie to cało zło, które znalazło sobie w nim mieszkanie. Tego diabła, którego wszczepili mu pod skórę, który teraz tak wściekle rzucał się w rękach mężczyzny.  
                Leżał pod ścianą baru i płakał, mieląc dłońmi ziemię. Zamierzał dokopać się do jądra ziemi i tam schować, ale…  
\- Buck… - znów usłyszał ten głos. Ten sam, który spotkał będąc w niewoli. Dobiegał gdzieś z góry, spływał na niego swoim spokojem i osłaniał od morza.  
                Znów nie wiedział czy palce, które chwyciły jego podbródek, nie były urojeniem. Ale pozwolił sobie całkowicie w nie opaść i oddać się temu bezpieczeństwu, o którym mu przypominały.  
Zamrugał pięciokrotnie i spojrzał spod gęstych rzęs w górę, próbując tym samym wyłonić jakikolwiek obraz spod rozmazanego świata. Od razu stał się łagodny i potulny, ktoś wypełnił sobą tę skorupę, którą był jeszcze parę sekund temu. Diabeł uciekł w obawie przed błękitem nieba,  który krył się w tym pięknym spojrzeniu.  
                Smutnym, zmartwionym spojrzeniu, tak kompletnie odmiennym od barbarzyńskich ruchów, jakimi został wyrzucony z ciepłego budynku.  
\- Steve – wycharczał zachrypniętym od nadmiaru alkoholu głosem.  
\- Dasz radę iść?  
Skinął głową. Prawdopodobnie nie da rady. Ale przy nim mógł zgodzić się na wszystko.  
                Blondyn schylił się po przyjaciela i zarzucił jego ramię przez swoje, aby tylko jakkolwiek ułatwić mu pochód w jemu jedynie wiadomą stronę. Problem tkwił w tym, że górował nad nim o głowę, toteż i tak ciągnął mniejszego mężczyznę za sobą.  
\- Położymy cię spać.  
                Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz słyszał go tak rozgoryczonego. Żal, z jakim mówił, dławił Bucka samym swoim ciężarem. Został nim tak bardzo obciążony, że nie mógł nawet zaprzeczyć. Oh, tak, przecież zepsuł mu randkę z tą idealną Carter, do której cały czas ślinił się jak szczeniak…  
                W przeciągu jednej sekundy odepchnął się od jego ciała i przez gwałtowność ruchu prawie znów upadł. Jego myśli zdawały się pogrążone w chaosie, prawda. Potrzebował chwili stabilizacji, tylko chwili, ale drążył w środku samego siebie, szukając tej spokojnej cząstki, która aktualnie utrzymywałaby go w stanie normalnego funkcjonowania. Po przelocie poprzednich myśli sam zrozumiał, że to jest tak, a nie inaczej. Że jakaś nieznana mu siła, a może blokada, trzyma wszystkie emocje w środku, pozostawiając całkowicie zdezorientowaną jednostkę, która nie była zdolna do dłuższego życia z całym tym żalem, który się w nim kotłował.  
                Steve powoli tracił spokój. Jego brwi zeszły się w poirytowanym wyrazie. Nic nie zrobił.  
                 Brunet wpakował ręce do kieszeni i ruszył przed siebie. Chciał jak najdalej od niego uciec, przyspieszał kroku i kompletnie nie zważał na kamienie, o które się potykał, omal nie przewracając.  
 Zdał sobie sprawę, że upił się tak, że właśnie teraz wróciła mu racjonalność i ogarnął go głupawy śmiech i przekonanie o absurdalności wszystkich stosunków międzyludzkich; i poczuł nagle powołanie do zostania nawozem dla kwiatów.  
                Prawdopodobnie przez ten napad histerii nagle poczuł silny uścisk na swoim nadgarstku i coś (ktoś!) pociągnęło go w stronę najbliższego zaułka. Został rzucony o ścianę. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, ile żeber zdążył dziś złamać.  
\- CO SIĘ Z TOBĄ KURWA DZIEJE?!  
 Krzyk dzwonił mu w uszach, ale w tej chwili mógł myśleć tylko o przejmującym bólu w klatce piersiowej. Nie wiedział już, czy to jego kości czy dusza, ale oba sponiewierał tej nocy tak samo. Całe działanie uspokajającego głosu zniknęło – brunet znów chciał schować się samemu w sobie i nigdy więcej nie wyjść na powierzchnię.  
                Niepewnie próbował wstać, żeby tylko odbiec stąd, od tych słów i przede wszystkim od niego. Ale blondyn był szybszy, złapał go za kołnierz i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Nie widziałem cię trzeźwego od dobrych paru tygodni, ale dzisiaj? – ostrym tonem przebijał się przez jego świadomość na wskroś. Nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. – Cholera, Buck, nigdy taki nie byłeś. A na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy żegnałem cię prze wyjazdem na wojnę…  
 Z każdym słowem jego głos coraz bardziej przygasał i cichł, by stać się jedynie złamanym szeptem, który odfrunął gdzieś wraz z całą pewnością.  
                Twardy uścisk zelżał, po chwili całkowicie zniknął. Buchanan miał przed sobą teraz kogoś równie złamanego i bezsilnego, co on sam. Wielka postać w oka mgnieniu pomniejszyła się przez zgarbione plecy i opuszczoną głowę. Parę razy wzdrygnął się jak przy konwulsyjnym szlochu, ale nie zdołał niczego usłyszeć, ani nie dojrzał łzy. To po jego policzku właśnie rzewnie spływały – tworzyły czyste kanały po ubrudzonej piachem twarzy.  
\- Nie powinienem był pozwolić ci odjechać, Buck…  
 Słyszał słowa ukryte pod tym. Nie powinienem, bo teraz cię straciłem.  
                Steve skrzyżował ramiona i starał odciąć się od szczypiącego wiatru i woni alkoholu, przez którą nie mógł poczuć już zapachu dawnego Jamesa. On sam nie mógł siebie poczuć od miesięcy, ale to blondyn jako pierwszy zanotował taką uwagę w myślach.  
\- Zepsuli mnie, przepraszam.  
\- Za co? – nie rozumiał, kompletnie nic nie rozumiał, a tym razem nie była to błogosławiona od nieszczęścia niewiedza.  
                Przekonał się sekundy później, kiedy skropione resztkami wódki usta znalazły się zaraz przy nim, a potem na nim. Były cieplejsze niż niejedno letnie popołudnie i dużo bardziej miękkie, niż najlepszy koc, pod którym spał. Jeszcze bardziej palące były łzy, które spłynęły po jego policzkach. Ale najbardziej otumaniające były dłonie, które podczas nieuwagi wkradły się na jego boki. Wszystko to było gwałtowne i brutalne – zęby mężczyzny zatrzymały się na jego wardze, którą ugryzł aż do krwi. Dopiero metaliczny posmak otrzeźwił Stevena.  
                Natychmiast odepchnął mniejszego mężczyznę i w panice cofnął się do tyłu. Teraz to on miał ochotę się upić, aby potem zrzucić wszystko na pijacką halucynację. Podczas własnego odwrotu uderzył prawym ramieniem o chropowatą powierzchnię ściany – rozcięła mu skórę, kolejny dowód na to, co się stało, jeżeli krwawiąca warga nie była wystarczająca. Otarł krew z ust – jej bordowy kolor rozlał się jak róża po mankietach koszuli.  
                James chylił się dwa metry dalej. Jego wzrok tańczył od zbitej butelki po śmietnik, bo rozpaczliwie szukał czegoś, czym mógłby pozbawić się świadomości choć na tydzień.  
\- Nigdy więcej. Nie podchodź.  
                Te słowa blondyn wyszczekał. Były nasączone żalem i zdezorientowaniem – drżący ton. Sam nie wiedział, czy postępuje słusznie, ale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć znów przyjacielowi w oczy.  
                Kiedy odchodził, pomiędzy odbijającym się od ścian odgłosem kroków usłyszał najbardziej złamany dźwięk świata i słowa, które będą kotłować się po jego głowie przez lata.

***

_Ukochany Stevie,_

_Mam nadzieję, że przeczytasz ten list, nim porwiesz go z obrzydzeniem przez wspomnienie mnie. Dla mnie wspomnienie Twojego głosu było jedynym powodem, dla którego przedzierałem się wśród pocisków. Teraz pewnie wolałbyś, by poorały moją skórę, niż poczuć później to, co zrobiłem._   
_To jedna z tych nocy, kiedy czuję się, jakbym nie istniał. Bo czym jest to cholerne życie, skoro wiem, że nigdy mnie nie wybierzesz?_   
_Mam wrażenie, że jakaś niezidentyfikowana siła mnie ściska. Wgniata wzajemnie w siebie cząsteczki, coś fizycznie niemożliwego jak wtedy, kiedy próbujemy zbić ze sobą wodę w pełnej butelce. Część tego chce uciec, ujść, nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia, ale ze wszystkich stron jest zamknięta w szczelnej powłoce._   
_Tak czułem się we własnym ciele, kiedy wiedziałem, jak to się skończy. Zbity, jakby moje organy nie miały własnego miejsca; wszystko urosło, napuchło i teraz próbuje wyrwać się spod skóry, rozerwać ją przynajmniej w jednym miejscu, aby móc wylać płuca, żołądek i serce, serce. Długo nie byłem w stanie tego nazwać. Określić, przyswoić do siebie, bo przecież… Skąd mogę czuć tak niewyobrażalną tęsknotę za czymś, co nie jest prawdziwe? Nie mogę oddychać, nie mam w sobie miejsca na jeszcze trochę tlenu i duszę się. To dlatego, że druga połowa mnie jest oderwana? Ty nie budzisz się w nocy i nie dławisz własnym językiem, bo jesteś zbyt ciasnym naczyniem, które potrzebuje drugiej osoby, by pomieścić własną duszę._   
_Może to znasz. Ale kiedy ja czuję tak do Ciebie, Ty czujesz to do niej. Wiem, bo patrzysz na nią tak, jak ja na Ciebie przez całe nasze życie._   
_Wbrew temu jak się czuję, oddech jest spokojny, nie trzęsę się w konwulsjach, umieram powoli we własnej przyjemnie miękkiej trumnie – łóżku._   
_Skoro dostałeś ten list, to znaczy, że już nie oddycham, choć wydawało mi się, że mój ostatni oddech zdarzył się wieki temu. Kiedy? Kiedy ostatni raz wydawało mi się, że trzymasz mój policzek w swojej dłoni, to też ostatni raz gdy czułem własny puls. Nie bój się, bo umarłem już wtedy. Teraz nic mnie nie boli i jestem w niebie ( niebo dla mnie bez ciebie nie istnieje)._

_Byłeś całą miłością, jaką kiedykolwiek znałem,_   
_James._   
_PS. Tylko nie rób tak głupiej rzeczy, jak nazywanie swojego i Peggy dziecka po mnie, bo specjalnie zejdę tam i wytrącę te Twoje piękne białe ząbki._

Steve czuł, jak dławi się własnymi łzami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Użyte piosenki w tym rozdziale:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFQru8oDggM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owG-NeMPj3k

**Author's Note:**

> Użyta piosenka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHjZQb-kGek


End file.
